


You’re precious to me

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Itachi can't show his feelings enough





	

Itachi kissed the inside of Sasuke’s left calf softly and smiled at the shudder that ran through his brother’s frame. He repeated the gesture on his brother’s right calf and restrained his chuckle through sheer will. There was no one that he loved more than Sasuke.

Never had been and there never would be.

He ran his hands up the smooth skin of his brother’s legs. So pale but not fragile. Sasuke was anything but, his legs toned and firm. Sasuke’s body was perfect. Itachi leaned forward to by-pass everywhere Sasuke wanted him to go in order to press a kiss to Sasuke’s stomach.

Of course Sasuke wanted him to rush. Firm, insistent hands tangled in his hair and Itachi smiled against his brother’s toned stomach before he kissed the spot again, and again. Before Sasuke could mutter a complaint Itachi swiped his tongue across Sasuke’s stomach before he trailed his tongue up. The open kiss he pressed to Sasuke’s belly button was almost playful. The way he sucked and swiped his tongue over the spot immediately after was anything back.

The gasp Sasuke released was music to his ears. The slight twitching Sasuke did at the probe of his tongue, the full body shudder he gave when Itachi nipped at him and the hands that clenched in his hair. Itachi felt driven to stop his gently assault and move up, ignoring the tug on his hair so he could press his lips to Sasuke’s own. The way Sasuke moaned into the kiss, the way he relaxed so sweetly under him. It was something Itachi would not, could not give up for the entire world.

He broke the kiss gently and smiled when Sasuke tried to follow him. Instead Itachi moved back down kissing vital points to Sasuke along the way. Sasuke met his eyes when Itachi settled between his legs again. His body tense on the lavender sheets. Itachi waited for a sign, any signal that Sasuke wanted to stop, that he had second thought but all he got were hands that tightened in his hair, the soft pleading gasp that escaped Sasuke and of course the tiny thrust that Sasuke did.

Itachi smiled before he shifted lower. His hands tightened on Sasuke’s hips before he leaned forward enough. His thumbs hooked in the waistband of Sasuke’s underwear. A simple tug and it moved down far enough for his prize.

The tip of Sasuke’s cock was already wet in anticipation. Itachi blew lightly at the tip and watched the way it quivered, leaked. Itachi smiled again before he angled his head so that he could meet Sasuke’s eyes before he slowly licked from under the shaft to the tip, his tongue gathering all the liquid along the way. Sasuke’s low whimper made him shift because of his own arousal. Sasuke’s gasp when Itachi kissed the tip of his cock was music to his ears.

Itachi pulled back enough for Sasuke to watch him as he licked his lips. The way Sasuke’s cock twitched and leaked even more at the gesture delighted him and turned him on further. The heat and possessiveness that ignited in Sasuke’s gaze at the move had Itachi moving his hand away from Sasuke’s hips to instead fist them into his little brother’s hair as he pulled himself back up for a kiss.

The hungry way Sasuke responded, the way his tongue swept into Itachi’s mouth probing and searching made Itachi groan in return. He kept his hand in Sasuke’s hair to keep him close even as Sasuke did the same to him. When they finally pulled back, both of them panting and both of them still aroused they both had smiles on their faces. Itachi had to admit to himself that this sort of thing… was perfection for him. His free hand moved to circle around Sasuke’s cock causing him to groan. Itachi’s thumb swiped across the tip of his cock as he watched Sasuke writhe back onto the sheets. It was so delicious that he followed his brother down onto the sheets and pressed a kiss onto him again.

X

The soft cries from Sasuke’s mouth were like music. Every time Itachi’s tongue wrapped around the spongy head of Sasuke’s cock it wrung a delightful from Sasuke’s lips and he loved it. He grew heady from it. He adored it and he could listen to it forever.

With the taste of Sasuke on his tongue, the feeling of him under his hands and fingers and of course his voice in his ears. That was perfection. The sound of him, the feel, the touch, the taste and god the sight of him. Sasuke was a feast for all his tastes and Itachi just wanted to consume him.

Saying love was not enough, saying consume did not feel like enough either. Worship came close but it left out so much as well. Itachi pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Sasuke’s cock and smiled at the precome that spurted from the tip and slid around his lips, he chuckled at Sasuke’s gasp when more precoma spurted against his mouth, he loved his little brother.

He adored him, teasing him, being with him. Making him writhe and dance for him. Making him come until his voice was wrecked and hoarse. Having Sasuke’s arms reach for him again and again until he was too worn out to reach anymore, his hands limp as he begged with his eyes. The scent of Sasuke’s come and sweat on the sheets after they were finished. The feeling of that against their skin when they were too tired to do more than settled down in the bed.

Sasuke was everything. He meant so much to Itachi. With every kiss he made he was showing how he felt, each touch was him trying to express his feelings. His head was so full of his little brother there was no room for anything or anyone else. Itachi’s tongue swiped and pressed flat to the head of Sasuke’s cock while he watched his brother shudder at the feeling.

It was not a simple love, not an easy one either but it was what they had and they both revelled in it. He did a soft hum before he took Sasuke’s cock into his mouth again his tongue doing its best to lick and suck away all the excess. They used words as well but he liked using his body to show Sasuke what he thought and felt, it showed his devotion better.

X

Sasuke’s youth was an amusing bonus. Itachi was convinced that their strong feelings for each other helped the surpass their normal body limits considering how often he was able to take Sasuke to bed and how often both of them were able to find completion with each other.

The amount of times Itachi would swear that he or Sasuke were finished for the night before one or both their cocks would regain hardness at a sigh, a touch or even a look. Their need for each other never seemed to be sated and sometimes when sleep claimed them they were unable to separate their bodies. Most of the time Itachi did not want to separate their bodies.

Falling asleep to the feel of Sasuke’s body around his own and waking the same way was the most exquisite feeling ever. Just like how Sasuke’s cries and moans were music to his ears the feeling of Sasuke’s body around his and the feeling of his body under Itachi’s fingers and tongue was the balm to his soul.

His need for Sasuke was so great it might as well have been imprinted into his DNA, his need was flowing through him, it might as well have been in his veins considering how much it powered him. Giving Sasuke pleasure was one of his drives, making his eyes glaze, hearing his voice go hoarse, feeling his body shudder. That gave Itachi the greatest pleasure he had ever known. No one could take that away from him, his little brother was the beginning and ending for him.

Sasuke’s hands scrabbled as he tried to grab onto Itachi’s shoulders and Itachi slowly looked up to meet his brother’s desperate gaze. He hummed and the cock in his mouth twitched, leaking more precoma onto his tongue. Itachi closed his eyes at the familiar taste before he allowed a smile to form.

The way Sasuke got hard again and again and again under his touch and tongue. The way he cried and sang for him was just beautiful. He could spend hours giving Sasuke pleasure without getting tired or bored. He had already done it countless times before he took satisfaction in the thought of doing it for as long as they both lived.

He let Sasuke’s cock slowly slide from his lips and pressed a kiss to the leaking head as Sasuke’s hands found purchase in his hair. Itachi’s smile grew wider when he felt Sasuke’s insistent tug to his head. His little brother was so greedy, wanting his pleasure right away.

Itachi ignored the tug to his hair and instead drew back ignoring the pleading cry his action brought from Sasuke’s lips. Instead he kissed the inside of Sasuke’s thigh as an apology. He loved him so much, pleasure was one of the things he could give to him.

He would lay the world at his feet if Sasuke had wanted it but the only thing Sasuke wanted was him. Itachi softly bit the inside of Sasuke’s thigh, not enough to bruise, a small nip that made him flinch before he moved back up with Sasuke’s tug.

This time there was no playing around when his lips wrapped around Sasuke’s cock. He swallowed and moved forward until his eyes watered when Sasuke’s cock bumped the back of his throat but Sasuke’s cry made it worth it.

He looked up to watch Sasuke throw his head back as he shuddered, his hands in Itachi’s hair was so tight it bordered on pain but it was worth it. Itachi wanted to smile even as his hand moved so that he could gently massage Sasuke’s balls. They were drawn up close. Everything was worth it.

X

Almost too beautiful. Itachi watched as Sasuke slept and chanced a glance at his watch on the bedside table out of habit, he knew he had time but habits were hard to break. He enjoyed taking Sasuke apart over and over again, hearing him pant Itachi’s name and hearing him scream it.

It made up for the outside world. It made him feel so much better about everything. Sasuke was the important one, if others thought otherwise then they were only fooling themselves.


End file.
